the once future, present and past Trunks
by frosty600
Summary: Pan spends a lot of time at Capsule Corp. and works and trains there when she is accidentally sent to the past, to Marai Trunks timeline just after a year has past since his defeat of Cell. Now Pan needs to find away home but will she even want to.
1. pan's memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball GT but the plot is mine.

**A/N: **Hey I'm back again with my first DBGT story I hope that you enjoy it!

**PRELUDE**

**Pan's memories **

The 17 year old Pan stood under the flow of hot water coming from the shower head; the hot water cascading over her skin.

The small room that housed the shower was filled with swirling steam, Pan sighed as she thought of her life since her grandpa Goku had went away with Shenron taking the dragon balls with them.

She still remembered her grandmas cries as she was told the news that her husband had left again. She herself had cried to, it was one of the very few times that she had shed tears of sadness in her life; of course she had cried much later on in the privacy of a deserted desert so that no one or nothing except the hot golden plains of sand would see her tears.

It had been a good four years since then and she hadn't thought about it in a long while, she turned the handles, turning off the spray of water and stepped out of the shower pulling her towel from the rail and wrapping herself init.

Pan smiled as her thoughts took a pleasanter path as her eyes caught sight of an old faded orange bandana that she no longer wore but had it hung over her small vanity.

She remembered the day she got it clearly; she had been crying because her grandpa Goku didn't look like her grandpa Goku anymore because he was wearing an odd blue gi instead of his orange one which she liked very much.

Her poor grandpa who had not expect the change in uniform to be any sort of problem looked around wildly for something to cheer up his hysterical 5year old granddaughter when a sudden idea came to him; quickly racing into the house and was back outside again before Pan had really registered that he had really left.

He ripped a large chunk off the shirt before using a small and thin ki beam to cut out the shape of the bandana before squatting down and tying it around Pan's head before giving her head a comforting rub saying "There now Pan you can keep that so that you can take that part of me with you where ever you go."

Pan had blinked up at him before fingering the material softly before smiling brightly and jumping into his arms with a shout of "Grandpa!"

Goku had laughed and taken her into the house. She had only been wearing it a couple of days before grandma Chi-Chi had taken it saying that it needed to be sown so that it would fray to pieces and so Pan had watched her grandma sow the bandana and still to this very day it was the best present she had ever received from her Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi-Chi.

Pan laughed softly as she threw on a deep red gi that was a female version of the orange gi that her grandpa used to wear; it didn't have any symbols on it, at the thought of what her grandma would say to hearing such a thing; she'd probably think that she had a fever and would force Pan to bed rest until a doctor could come over.

Pan quietly left the house with a sigh, she missed her grandpa Goku very much it just wasn't the same without him.

Not that she didn't love her grandpa Hurcule just as much but the man was so different and he was forever lying! He just couldn't help himself; she sometimes silently wondered if he was one of those people who had to lie or something like that.

She never competed in the worlds martial arts contest anymore; mostly because her grandpa Hurcule was always trying to make her take his place; she shuddered away from the image of the afro and clothes like Hurcule's…it turned her right off from wanting to go anywhere near their cause knowing grandpa Hurcule he would find away to get her to be a public icon like him and another reason was because the competition was to easy.

Another person who never went the tournament anymore was Vegeta; he still fought and trained but never for public entertainment.

He said it was because he couldn't stand the crowds; which was probably true but Pan thought that it was also because grandpa Goku was no longer there to oppose him and that took most of the fun out of it for him…but she figured if grandpa said he was coming for a tournament Vegeta would begin a more mad training regime then he already did to prepare for the tournament.

Pan flicked some hair out of her eyes as she flew lazily threw the sky heading in the direction of West City.

Vegeta and herself had gotten a lot closer over the years since Goku's departure and it had begun a few weeks after her grandpa had left.

Pan had been sitting outside to study enjoying being out in the sun soaking up some vitamin D at the same time when she had felt the Vegeta's ki coming towards them at a fast pace. Pan shrugged it off though thinking that Vegeta wanted her papa to train with him therefore having nothing to do with her.

So it had been with great surprise when all of a sudden Vegeta was standing right in front of her with a furious scowl on his face as if something was bothering him.

Without saying anything Vegeta had taken her arm and they were flying threw the air Pan had used her ki so that she wouldn't feel like she was going to fall if Vegeta let go…and so that the wind didn't knock her around so much.

They landed outside Capusle Corporation and practically dragged her inside and threw the building where she saw that Trunks, Bulma and Bra were watching with amused eyes at her surprised and slightly scared expression as 'Uncle' Vegeta dragged her into the gravity room.

It wasn't until Vegeta had slammed the door closed to the gravity room that she was told why.

The day before grandpa Hurcule had come by looking for her announcing that since Goku was no longer here that he would be taking over her training!

Of course Vegeta could not leave someone of the saiyan bloodline be trained by such an idiotic man that he had decided in that moment to take over Pan's training the next day.

Vegeta's training was completely different then her grandpa's not in the essentials but in strictness and was tougher too.

It was during this time that Pan started calling Vegeta Uncle for a couple of reasons;

1: to annoy him,

2: because his facial expression when he first heard it was so undeniably funny although the pounding that followed that was suppose to be a sparring match was decidedly painful and not funny in the slightest.

But Vegeta had gotten used to it he even smirked with pride when Pan had turned super saiyan for the first time and gave her a gruff one armed hug.

Vegeta had tried to get his daughter Bra to train and into the gravity room but Bra had given him a horrified look and before turning around sharply saying that she preferred to not be one of those muscular females that all the boys were scarred of whilst walking away.

Vegeta of course did not give up that easily and followed Bra around for a good hour before finally giving up for the moment and walking away muttering that he wanted all the weakling earthing boys to be scared of her.

Luckily for Vegeta no one but Pan had heard it as he ordered her into the gravity room and even though she had finished her training with him for the day she hadn't complained like she had wanted to thinking that Vegeta had been pushed enough for the day.

Pan smiled it hadn't been long after this that Bulma had discovered that she had inherited Gohan's brains and soon had her working in the laboratory; doing minor things at first and slowly working up.

She even helped Trunks occasionally when he came into the lab…which wasn't often.

Trunks also didn't compete in any tournaments anymore; he never really trained much either, however that was changing as he had more free time having quite being the CEO of Capsule Corp. and as a result he was spending more time in the gravity room and so he was beginning to regain the muscles he had lost.

Pan smiled slightly as she touched down just outside West City; Trunks had been her best friend and brother for as long as she could remember and ever since she had finished school (Chi-Chi had convinced Gohan to start her schooling a year early) she had lost contact with all her high school friends as most of them didn't have the same interests as her; plus working with Bulma and Trunks and training with Vegeta didn't leave much time for a social life outside the Briefs family and her own.

The result of this was that her closest friends were Trunks and Bra; even if Bra's personality could be a bit much at times.

Pan made her way through the city slowly; she happened to be really early this morning and to avoid more time training with Uncle Vegeta then was strictly necessary she planned to dawdle as much as she dared.

Pan's soft footsteps slowed even more as she allowed her thoughts to wander again this time in the direction of her Uncle Goten.

Her Uncle Goten had moved out of grandma Chi-Chi's house a year ago much to Chi-Chi's dismay; and now lived with his high school sweetheart.

Pan laughed as she walked remembering grandma Chi-Chi's face when she found out that her youngest baby was moving out; it had been a scary thing to behold.

Pan was excessively glad that Vegeta had demanded that she over to make up lost training time from the day before and so had excused herself hurriedly so that her sensitive ears missed that screaming that was sure to come.

She stopped walking and took in her surroundings before turning around she had gone two houses too far and had to retrace her steps.

She stopped just outside the front door to Capsule Corp. and checked her watch and groaned _'Just great I'm here an hour early and I can't leave now without Vegeta knowing that I came and left oh man am I going to be in serious pain tonight.'_ Pan thought with a sigh as she imagined the delight Vegeta would take in beginning her training earlier than usual.

**A/N: **well that's it for the prelude please review on your way out to tell me what you think of it!


	2. training, work and a scare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon ball GT or Dragon ball Z or any of the characters I do however own this plotline.

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter, a big thank you to those who reviewed for the last chapter I am glad you enjoyed it.

I need a beta reader for this story so if anyone is interested please let me know as I know there are mistakes in my chapters that need fixing!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Training, work and a scare **

Pan groaned as she fell from the air the added force of the high gravity pulling her down faster and harder. She hit the hard reinforced floor with a painful thud her body bouncing from the impact even through the gravity. She pulled herself into a sitting position "Come on Uncle Vegeta I got here an hour early so shouldn't we stop an hour earlier then normal too?" Pan panted out as she slowly got to her feet her super saiyan form disappearing in hopes that Vegeta would decided to be kind.

Vegeta's eye twitched in mild annoyance "Don't be absurd Pan! We train until the usual time, besides it not as if you have anything better to do then sit on your ass until you start work with Bulma in that lab of hers at 2pm and being lazy is not part of the noble saiyan race."

Pan glared at Vegeta _'Yeah and that's the reason why you and your race don't know how to have fun!' _Pan thought.

Vegeta calmly glared back not at all fazed by the girls' obvious annoyance confident that he like all the other times, would win this argument.

Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance, her eyes widened though when she saw Vegeta coming at her at a very fast speed; Pan didn't have time to move out of the way and was hit very hard by a golden haired Vegeta.

She flew through the air her head tilted back from the hit. Coming back to herself Pan landed and powered up turning her hair the fiery golden again her turquoise eyes narrowed with anger at Vegeta.

Vegeta stood straight arms crossed over his chest and smirked at Pan waiting for her to make her move.

Pan flew at Vegeta with an infuriated scream of rage; Vegeta not being one to back down from a challenge flew at Pan as well.

Both were yelling loudly as they clashed kicks and punches being thrown and blocked at a pace that was too fast for the normal human eye to see.

Hardly any attacks made contact when they pulled away from each other only to come at each other again.

Vegeta threw a small ki blast at Pan who batted it away like it was an annoying fly in one strong movement.

Sweat was running down both their faces as the door to the gravity room was opened with a soft metallic squeak and the gravity immediately shut off, making the room go from its gravity induced red to the bright white that was the lights full capabilities when the gravity was normal.

Trunks watched in amusement from the door as he saw Pan smirk when Vegeta's eyes glanced down for a moment to see who was interrupting and her smirk growing wider as she used the opportunity to hit him rather hard with her entwined fists; sending Vegeta sailing down to the floor where he landed on his feet with a loud thud were Pan landed softly a small but safe-ish distance away from his old man just in case he decided on revenge of any kind.

He watched as Pan's eyes appraised Vegeta's mood warily before deciding that Vegeta wouldn't be attacking her anytime soon and let her super sayain form drop, leaving her black hair sticking from the sweat to her forehead.

"Hey Trunks your turn is it?" Pan said hopefully as she wiped at her forehead.

"Yeah that's right so you better go get ready for work." Trunks said with a teasing smile.

Pan stuck her tongue out childishly not being able to hold it in before she moved to leave the room only to pause again as Trunks began talking again.

"You know that tomorrow is Wednesday, right Pan?!" Trunks said not being able to resist taunting his adopted sister/good friend.

"Yeah what of it Trunks?" Pan said wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Nothing much just that you'll have to work extra hard as you'll have me and dad to deal with."

Pan laughed she couldn't help it "Trunks you forget that you always join us on Wednesday and that I am stronger then you!" Pan said with a wave of her hand over her shoulder as she flounced out of the gravity room. But she heard Vegeta say;

"She's right Trunks you still have a long way to go. So close the damn door so we can get started!"

Pan laughed merrily as she entered her own privet shower that was located near the gravity room; Pan always supposed that it would have been considered the girls shower/locker room as the boys had one of their own; had their been more then just her training so it was just her own privet shower.

The room was large and the lighting was dim compared to the rest of the Brief's house, giving it the high school locker room feel; the only thing missing was steam from a hot running shower, something that Pan planned to rectify immediately.

A good 45 minutes later Pan exited the shower feeling relaxed from the steam and hot water. Looking up she saw Bra leaning against the wall exactly opposite the locker room door.

Bra never entered any room that had anything to do with training because she was worried that her dad would find out and use it as an excuse/invitation to make her start training with him.

The older girl smiled at Pan "Mum's waiting for you down in the lab."

Pan nodded and looked at her watch before grimacing; she was going to be late she had spent too long in the shower.

Bra fell in beside Pan as she began walking to the lab talking to her in a Bulma-ish fashion with a slight tinge of Vegeta coming through every now and then.

Pan always thought that it was a little scary how she could jump from the happy tunes of Bulma and then almost instantly become all grouching and annoyed about the same thing as she remembered something else about it.

Bra walked Pan all the way to the lab elevator; as the lab was underground and was as large as the circumference of the mansion like dome house.

"Well see you later Pan!" Bra said before entering an elevator beside the one for the lab and going up into the living levels of the house.

Pan smiled as she watched Bra leave before entering the lab elevator and hoping that Bulma wouldn't be too mad about her tardiness or that she wouldn't notice _'In fact' _Pan thought _'it would be better if she didn't notice!'_ Pan pushed the button and felt as the elevator went down one floor.

There were stairs of course in case of an emergency but the elevator was a lot quicker and to Pan's aching muscles and the numbers that the hands of her clock pointed to on the large clock that seemed to be mocking her on the elevator wall, the quicker and less effort the better.

Walking out of the elevator cautiously looking for any signs that someone had noticed her tardiness. Pan almost let out a breath of relief at not being noticed when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she felt a pair of eyes boring into her back.

Turning around Pan gulped as she made eye contact with Bulma the only person in the room that could make her uncomfortable.

With a quick greeting to Bulma who was in her white lab coat standing at the far edge of a long table, with plans outstretched in front of her with lots of other pieces cluttered around her.

Which she wasn't paying attention to at the moment as her eyes were busy giving her a disapproving stare for being late.

Ignoring the stare that she could feel stabbing into her back Pan clocked in and pulled on her white lab coat, that had her ID on it and sat down in front of a desk that had a black laptop, a few dozen blue and red pens, a couple of pencils, an eraser and a small notepad. She quickly signed on and waited for the computer to load.

It was essential for all employees to wear the protective lab coat and overly large plastic goggles; even if you were only doing research work as someone might ask you to watch over some chemicals.

'_Speaking of which' _Pan thought looking around _'where are my goggles?'_

Pan was looking around for them when they suddenly appeared dangling in front of her face from a delicate looking manicured finger.

She hesitantly turned around with a sheepish Goku smile plastered on her face in hopes that it would lessen the scolding should she be about to receive one, to see Bulma looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Bulma broke into a smile; she never could resist that sheepish smile that the son family had mastered. "Just don't be late again Pan ok." Bulma said handing her the goggles then walking away without waiting for a reply.

Pan giggled softly with relief as she slipped the goggles over her head so that they hung loosely around her neck.

She jumped slightly as the laptop let out a shrill beep telling Pan that it was tired of being ignored; this was something that Bulma had programmed into all the work computers, so that employees wouldn't slack off whilst doing research work.

Pan had just clicked on to the internet one hand splayed across the keys the other with a pen in hand, it was a good thing that she had learned to be ambidextrous, when she noticed that there was a bright pink sticky note addressed to her on top on the desk next to the keypad.

Pan groaned as she read over the note;

Pan you are to be programming the new fighting bots for Vegeta.

Pan scowled just what she needed more things that she'd have to be weary of_ 'I swear Uncle Vegeta wants me to be able to defeat an army entirely made up of out of control super sayain Brolly's!'_ Pan thought as she walked over to get the pamphlets and folders containing all the necessary information, which included sketches –to what color they were.

'_Well' _Pan thought as she sat down and pulled the first of many folders towards her and began to look through it _'At least I'll know everything about them and Vegeta and Trunks almost nothing.'_

Pan was soon immersed in the numbers and diagrams and basic information and soon four hours passed without her knowing.

Looking up from the last of the information that she had to get through Pan saw that three quarters of the staff had gone home and only a small fraction including Bulma were still in the lab.

Pan shrugged it must be around 6pm she thought as she got up and went to the fridge and made herself a large sandwich to tide her over until she could get a proper dinner.

Pan's fingers splayed across the keys on the board for a moment before they were moving so fast that they almost looked invisible.

Her eyes were fixed to the laptop screen watching the small letters and numbers fly across the screen checking for any errors that she may have accidentally typed, in the small black box on the screen that allowed you to input program data.

Finishing Pan stretched her hands above her head "I'm done!" Pan said with a sigh of relief. When hearing no reply Pan looked around and saw that the lab was completely empty save for herself.

Carefully saving the programming data onto a disc as well as the computer for Bulma to check over in the morning.

Pan got up and sighed in relief as her legs got to stretch out after sitting for so long in the same position for hours.

She walked over to the work board and groaned in disbelief _'This has to be the worst day of my life!'_ Pan thought as she double checked before sighing in defeat, there was nothing for it she was on pack up duty.

Pan muttered to herself as she moved around the lab making sure everything was safely put away, clucking her tongue in annoyance or strained amusement she couldn't tell, at every left out test tub or crate filled with chemicals or brushers on a certain subject or another.

It was well past 11 o'clock when Pan sighing in relief at finally finishing for the night moved towards the elevator.

Pan pushed the button and waited…and waited until she growled with annoyance and a large anime sweat drop appeared at the back of her head as she realized with tired slowness that someone probably Vegeta had shut off the elevator for the night, in an attempt to make her walk up the stairs…as sayains weren't lazy!!

Muttering curses at Vegeta and how if he was asleep when she got up to the living areas she was going to dump freezing cold water all over him…then run like the devil himself was after her…and he would be. She thought sardonically.

Pan walked over to the stairs and stopped the small hairs at the back of her neck standing on end; something wasn't right here, it didn't feel safe to go on any further in this direction.

Pan tried to shake it off and failed miserably but she was determined to get out of the lab and so she spread her senses searching for any presence that was looking to cause her harm, finding nothing Pan chalked it up to being tired and sore and walked forward until she was standing in front of the landing of the stairs.

The hairs on the back of Pans head were still standing on end and it made her shiver taking a deep breath and focusing her senses so that they were as sharp as possible.

Her eyes shut tightly and her forehead creased into a frown before she opened them with nervous relief, there was nothing, absolutely no-one was there.

Taking a tentative step on to the first stair so that one foot was planted on the stair and the other on the level ground and waited before slumping slightly with relief before laughing at how absurd she had been about the whole stair thing.

Taking another step so that her whole body was now on the stair case. The next thing Pan knew was a swirling pressure that was surrounding her that was filled with bright colors that were moving so fast that it hurt her eyes and made her feel very dizzy.

Pan cried out and tried to lunge off the stairs but found that she couldn't move a muscle, Pan struggled with the pressure but found that it was useless and then she felt a sharp jerk from her stomach that sent her tumbling head over heels uncontrollably.

Pan felt like she was falling at an incredibly fast rate and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop herself, it scared her that she couldn't seem to grasp control of her fall after all it wasn't as if she had been hit…right.

Pan tried to focus through her panic as she knew it would do no good to panic as it would just make it harder on her to do anything if she couldn't gather her thoughts.

And then it stopped; all movement stopped.

**A/N:** Well that's all she wrote for this chapter I hope that you enjoyed it and that you have the time to review before you leave.


	3. confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon ball GT or Dragon ball Z or any of the characters. I do however own this plotline.

**A/N: **well here is another chappy. Not that you didn't already know that lol.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Confrontations **

Pan couldn't help the terrified yell the left her throat as she continued to fall, her head hurt from all the bright crazy colours that seemed to move faster every second.

This also made her feel nauseous and it didn't help that whilst she was free falling uncontrollably her stomach was about ten feet above her and it seemed to be making no effort to catch her up.

Then suddenly catching Pan off guard she stopped falling and her feet touched what she presumed to be solid ground, the light left as quickly and as suddenly as it had come.

Slower to go was the temporary blindness the bright lights had caused, but Pan was grateful for that as it gave her stomach time to settle back into its rightful place and the nausea to go away and so by the time her eye sight returned the only thing left bothering her was the pounding headache and raw heat..

Whilst Pan waited for the fuzziness to clear from her eyes Pan spread her senses expecting to feel the presences of the Briefs family, but she felt nothing.

She frowned in worry and confusion and she spread her senses farther until she had reached a hundred yards in every direction and still nothing. _'This is weird I should be able to sense Vegeta and Trunks without even trying let alone stretching and straining my senses so far.'_ Pan thought worriedly.

It was then that the fuzziness lifted completely from her vision and her eyes widened in disbelief, she was no longer in the Capsule Corporation building, she wasn't even near the vicinity!

She was in a dessert _'Well at least in know why it is so hot.'_ Pan thought as she looked around she had a funny feeling that she knew this dessert.

Then it dawned on her, she was in the dessert South of West city; it looked slightly different somehow but it was one in the same.

Pan frowned in confusion _'But how is this even possible! I mean it's not! I was in the underground lab on the emergency staircase of Capsule Corp. and now up in the dessert outside the city limits. How had she gone from a point A to a point B that was so far away.'_ Pan shook off her thoughts whilst rubbing her head.

It was times like this that she wished she was more like her grandpa Goku as he wouldn't have cared overly much, he'd probably think it was fun and that he wanted to do it again; instead of the scientific thinking approach and thinking at the moment was giving her headache more juice and it was using it to play the drums with her temples.

Pan took off into the sky this was all too weird and then stopped suddenly in the air. It was daylight like early afternoon daylight and it had been late evening when she had been sucked into that vortex of blindly bright colours.

She looked up a hand above her eyes in an attempt to shield them from the direct sunlight as she couldn't quite believe it had gone from night to day without looking at the sun directly. Looking away because it was hurting her eyes Pan began hearing things that she hadn't noticed before, the sound of birds singing merrily in the distance where there were trees and the sounds of traffic from the city that she could only hear because of her sayain senses.

The heaviness of her eyelids and fatigue of her body and the stiff soreness of her body let her know without a doubt that she hadn't been knocked out or fallen asleep at any stage in the vortex and it had only lasted a couple of minutes max, not nearly long enough for it to be more then early hours of the morning.

Pan started flying through the air at neck breaking speeds as she headed towards West City, desperate to get to Bulma and Trunks to find out what was going on and to make sure no one else went onto the stairs in case it happened again.

She could see in her minds' eye her lunch and dinner fly through the window as Bulma ordered all staff to work.

Pan's stomach grumbled in protest.

And Vegeta's annoyance at her training being cancelled because of it.

Pan's body throbbed gratefully at knowing such a reprieve was at hand.

Pan reached West City in record time and for the first time in her life she was annoyed that she couldn't just fly through the city limits.

Pan stopped as her brain registered what her eyes were seeing, the City looked like it was in the middle of repairs. Half of the City looked fine but most of it was covered in rubble that was being cleared away but had yellow tape all around it marking it as off limits.

***

Marai Trunks was sitting in the kitchen with his mother wrapping his hands around the cup of tea that she had just made for them.

He couldn't stop himself from looking around in happy wonder at seeing the Capsule Corp. that he had grown up in looking as good as the one he had seen in the past.

He missed the Z warriors he had gotten to know there especially Gohan, Goku and of course his dad Vegeta, he had considered going back for a little while, just for a visit but he never did, he couldn't risk the flow of their timeline being changed by his presence there by going back more than was necessary.

He had gone to Kami's lookout…or Dende's depending on who you wanted to name it after; to see if anyone was there, not surprisingly there wasn't, the lookout had fallen from grace and for lack of a better word looked dead.

He hadn't been able to bring himself to go there again afterwards as he wanted to remember what it looked like whilst it was cared for and was alive with people.

Trunks looked up sharply drawn from his thoughts by the tingly feeling at the back of his spine that alerted him to a ki. The action caught the eye of Bulma who took on a worried look.

Trunks's muscles were tense and his eyes hardened making him look more like Vegeta in that moment then Bulma had ever seen him.

He could sense the ki quite clearly now, it was large and was heading extremely fast towards the city. This knowledge cancelled out everything else as it could only mean one thing something or someone was going to attack the City, it didn't matter that the ki didn't have a trace of evil in it or that it sort of had a familiar feel to it, if it was going to attack the City it needed to be stopped.

Because if it was one thing he had learnt from the fight with Cell last year it was that you could never judge someone by what they allowed you to see.

Trunks stood up quickly, so quickly that his chair fell back and hit the ground with a thump that went unnoticed by both Briefs.

Bulma looked at her son worriedly "Be careful Trunks!"

Trunks ran out of the house taking to the sky's, strapping his across his back.

***

Pan numbly held the newspaper that she was looking at, she wasn't reading any of the articles, she never had and never planned on reading a newspaper, no her eyes were transfixed on the year that said newspaper displayed! If this was correct she had been sent back at least 39 years into the past and from what she had seen of the City it wasn't her own timeline.

Pan gasped at the amount of raw ki that was coming her way and fast, she knew that and it didn't take long for her to put a name a face to it…Trunks…a much stronger Trunks then the one she knew in her timeline.

No sooner had she thought the name when the man himself appeared in the sky looking down at her with such anger and hatred in his eyes.

The man in front of her was Trunks she was sure of it and yet at the same time it wasn't, Pan shook that thought off figuring it was because this Trunks was so much younger than the one she knew.

He had a black muscle T-shirt on underneath a blue long sleeve jacket with a Capsule corporation logo on the shoulder and baggy jeans and his sword strapped across his back and the more she looked at him that more she wished that she hadn't taken her Capsule Corp. lab coat off before going on the stairs.

***

Trunks landed the street had been deserted as soon as the people on the street had seen him up in the air as he never flew in the City like this unless there was trouble and there had been no trouble since he had defeated Cell and that was almost 12 months ago.

The woman that was the owner of the large ki had shoulder length black hair, dark eyes and was wearing dark blue jeans a red tank top accompanied with a redy-orange short sleeve vest.

Without warning Trunks used a great amount of ki to send the strange sailing up into the air with him following close behind.

Pan righted herself in time to land on her feet _'Holy crap this Trunks is 20 times stronger than I am! If I don't clear things up soon I'll be dead!' _

Trunks landed and powered up to his super sayain form.

Pan whimpered as she recognised it as super sayain 2! She had not yet reached this level of power and had only fought against it a couple of times when Uncle Vegeta had been feeling malicious.

Pan didn't want to turn super sayain because she didn't want to muck with the timeline here anymore then she already had by just appearing in the dessert.

Trunks slid effortlessly in to a defensive stance but he couldn't help thinking that something wasn't right here as all the bad guys he had faced had talked a lot more and had never hesitated to attack in anyway so why was this one being so silent and acting like a nervous wreck.

Pan didn't think there was another way anymore except for turning super sayain and hoping that it caught his attention enough to listen to her like her Trunks would.

She gathered her ki and silently pushed it up until she felt herself transform, she crossed her fingers in hopes that this would be enough to convince him.

Trunks eyes widened in surprise he hadn't seen another super sayain in a year and it was a great feeling but he shook it off as suspicion settled in again.

"What do you want here?" Trunks demanded his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing! I'm sorta just passing through." Pan said as truthfully as she could.

"How are you a sayain?"

Pan felt nervous but covered it up with a slightly amused look "I can't say."

"How did you get here?" Trunks asked slightly frustrated.

Pan shook her head sadly indicating that she couldn't or wouldn't say.

Trunks was becoming more and more frustrated unknowingly acting just like his dad did when he had first come from his time to theirs when he had refused to answer some if not all of the more personal questions.

Trunks gave up with asking questions figuring that protecting the Earth was more important than asking this infuriating woman more questions that she would probably refused to answer.

Without further ado Trunks attacked Pan flying at her in protective rage.

Pan desperately tried to keep out of the way of Trunks fast moving attacks and at first she succeeded but with her body already battered and sore and as tired as she was it didn't take long for his attacks to connect with her body.

Trunks attacks came faster and soon she found that she couldn't even block them anymore.

Trunks moved back and watched as the woman winced and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth. _'Why wasn't she even attempting to fight back?'_ Trunks thought a little surprised.

Pan seeing Trunks come at her again attempted to put up a small shield around her body that would block at least his less powerful blows from connecting and take most of the bight out of his more powerful ones.

Trunks seeing her move in such a way that could form a ki attack sent a large one of his own at her first before she could even attempt to put up any kind of attack together.

Pan's eyes grew wide with fear as she recognised it as Vegeta's final flash except there were a few minor differences.

She willed her eyes to close but she was to terrified for any commands she made to her body to be obeyed and so she watched in terror as the blast came closer and closer until it hit her body causing her to scream as it tore through her.

When the blast had diminished and the dusty sand from the dessert still high in the air Pan used it for cover as she flew away hoping that if Trunks did see her that he would just let her go.

As it happened Trunks did see her slowly moving through the air away from him clutching her right arm and as if he had heard Pan's thoughts he decided to let her go…for now at least and see what his mum had to say about this.

He was about to take off in to the sky when he caught sight of a glint coming from the sand.

It was half buried from the falling sand so he couldn't make out what it was as he bent down and picked it when he saw that he was holding a rather bulky silver heart locket, the chain dangling down from his fingers.

He read the inscription that was on the front before finding the catch and flipping the locket open his jaw dropping in shock.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review on your way out and I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter for The once, future, present and past Trunks.


	4. pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon ball GT or Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters I do however own this plotline.

**A/N: **Well here is chapter 3 (duh me state the obvious much lol) anyway hope you enjoy

**CHAPTER 3**

**Pain **

Pan flew slowly her aching body making every second feel like an hour; it seemed like forever until she managed to see a large cave.

When she reached it she found that it was dark and damp and probably not the best place for her to be but her broken body wouldn't move much further.

Her right arm hung uselessly at her side, this was the worst injury that she had sustained and she knew how lucky she was that the final flash attack hadn't killed her.

Her legs were pretty scraped up and when she checked them over she realized that one or two were deep enough that they could; no would become problematic if she didn't see a doctor soon. She could imagine the puss from infection all ready.

Also when she was crunching her stomach muscles to check over her legs she realized that she had massive burns and probably a few scraps on her belly.

Pan saw a shimmer up a head and made her way towards it more than glad that what she found was a spring of water.

She fumbled with her a pocket in her torn jeans more than glad to find that a small capsule that she always carried on her person in case of an emergency was still intact after all that she had been through.

Pan clicked the top and opened up her hand and watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a small device that had a handle just long enough to fight comfortably into the palm of her hand and a rounded end with small bulbs sticking out around the side of it with a small hole in the middle which she dipped into the water with a wince as the moments pulled at her protesting muscles and watched with baited breath as the small bulbs at the side lighted up and went crazy for a moment as it analysed the water before stopping at blue making Pan sigh with relief.

The water was clean and it looked like it had a natural filter so that if she bathed now all she had to do was wait a couple of hours before the water was drinkable again.

Pan was about to let herself slide in when she stopped herself. It would not be a good idea to be in soaking wet clothes in this damp, cold cave as she probably wouldn't be able to get them off once they were wet and clinging to her like a second skin and so she right herself slowly cursing softly under her breath as her muscles protested and her injures burned from the movement.

Slowly and cautiously she did her best to remove her jeans whining in pain more often than not, when she finally had the jeans off she stood on wobbly legs panting trying not to succumb to the need to fall down. Finally she gathered enough energy to try and remove her vest and top one handed she managed to get off her vest but the tank top was too hard and so she gave up and just ripped it off figuring that it was beyond putting back on again anyway.

Finally she managed to remove her panties and bra and allowing herself to gratefully slide into the freezing cold water, allowing herself to be completely submerged before coming up with a gasp before crying out as the icy water licked at her wounds.

Pan set about trying to wash her wounds and body as quickly and as thoroughly as possible without any cloths or antiseptic.

When Pan was satisfied that she couldn't get herself any clean without the comforts of home she set about trying to get out of the pool of water.

It took her while to pull herself one handed out of the pool but she did and she pulled back on her bra and panties more than glad that the icy water had numbed her body enough to make the pain seem like nothing but a dull throb.

Her eyes fell to her clothes and she scowled they were too badly worn for her to even bother trying to put them back on, she tried to bend down and pick up her vest so as to have at least that but by then the effects of the numbness was wearing off and the pain was slowly coming back and accompanying it was pins and needles as the blood began to flow through her veins quicker making her body refuse to do the actions required and so she hobbled slowly over to the cave wall and sat down leaning against it, panting hard from that slight exertion.

Pan shivered with the cold and hoped now more than ever that Vegeta was right about sayain antibodies being too strong even for a 'watered down quarter sayain like herself' to be able catch her death of cold…at least not from human diseases.

Pan smiled slightly through her pain as she remembered the line from first and last time she had tried to do a sicky on Vegeta's training as the man wouldn't let you miss a day unless you were dying and you couldn't move.

***

Trunks clicked the locket closed and reread the inscription _'To our dearest Pan here is something of us for you to keep with you when you feel alone and we can't be there for you in person love mum and dad' _

Trunks flicked open the locket again to see the two pictures that had been placed inside, the one on the left had two people standing in it their arms wrapped around each other in a hug full of love.

The man was unmistakable Gohan even if he did look more geeky then he remembered and the woman looked so much like the girl he had just fought that she had to be her mother.

And in the other photo the two parents stood again this time carrying a small child between them; their faces pressed to hers whilst Pan had a huge grin on her face.

'_Pan' _Trunks wondered _'was it her real name or just an affectionate nickname.'_

Trunks paled _'If Gohan really was that girls father then he had just attacked and severely injured his child!'_

He frowned in concentration _'That would mean however that 'Pan' was from a different timeline.'_ All of a sudden in Trunks mind the whole thing fit perfectly and the meaning behind her refusals took on a whole new meaning.

Trunks wanted to immediately go after and find her but stopped himself believing that he needed to talk to his mother first as she knew more about this type of occurrence then he did.

***

Pan woke up to the light of the moon her mind was groggy but distantly she thought that she was glad that she didn't have a tail.

Pan raised her good arm and placed it across her face, she felt hot and sticky even thought really she should be freezing. Only when her arm came to rest across her face did she realize that she was sweating and that her body was fevered.

She groaned as the headache from before made itself known as it pounded to the same beat as her heart.

Pan reached for her locket wanting to have the comfort that only her mum and dad could give. When she couldn't find it in her first attempt she kept reaching higher up her neck until she reached her chin.

She went back down her neck searching for it groping around her neck looking for the chain. When she found nothing Pan's breathing quickened _'I've lost them…I've really lost them! Mumma! Papa! Where are you? I need you.'_

With an effort Pan calmed herself _'I can find my locket when I heal, but right now is not the time for a mild panic attack.'_

Pan looked down herself and saw the sweat glistening from light the moon gave off and decided that she would clean her wounds again even though her better judgement told her to wait to morning when it would at least be a tad warmer in the cave. She reasoned that she didn't know when she would wake up again.

"AAHHH ow! Damn!!" Pan yelled when she tried to get up only to find that her legs no longer wanted to move anymore.

She winced as she relaxed her muscles again and this time used a different approach as she used her ki to fly her there as using her ki meant that she didn't have to move her legs.

Pan didn't bother even trying to remove her underwear this time knowing that even if she managed to get them off she would never get them back on again.

When Pan was done she flew back to where she was before and settled down only this time she allowed her ki to surround her in flames to keep her body warm through the night and hopeful dry off her bra and panties.

It felt better without the sweat sticking to her body from her injury induced fever, the heat of the flames serving the double purpose of trying to breaking her fever.

Pan slowly drifted back to sleep as she sat and watched the moon from near the cave entrance.

***

Bulma sat in a slight state of shock at her kitchen table after listening to Trunks. It seemed undeniably true and she wished that it was still day light so that Trunks could go out and find the poor child.

It had taken the rest of the afternoon for Trunks to finish telling her about what had happened and it had taken longer than it normally would if Trunks hadn't felt so ashamed and embarrassed to have jumped to such a conclusion so quickly when the woman hadn't done anything wrong when he had attacked her.

Then of course they had to discuss what they were going to do by going through all the pros and cons even though they both knew that they would never leave someone to die, it still had to be thought over.

And by the time they had finished darkness had descended, Bulma had to convince Trunks that there was no point going out know even with the light of the moon and his eye sight it would be practically impossible to find someone.

Trunks paced his room anxiously checking the clock every few minutes, making the time seem like it was crawling just to spite him.

He collapsed on his bed only to get up again a second later to continue pacing back and forth around his room going over the same path over and over again and he just knew that tonight would be a sleepless one, the one obvious good thing about that was that he would be able to leave at first light.

***

Pan woke up again to the cold of the cave her energy evidently all used up as her ki was no longer helping to keep her warm. She could tell that it was close to the break of dawn as she could faintly hear birds beginning to chirp.

Pan mentally cursed herself for choosing near the mouth of the cave to sleep in hopes of it being warmer as her ki was almost completely depleted and there wasn't enough to allow her to fly over to the springs forcing her to do an awkward sort of slow arm crawl to them.

In doing so made her from dirty and the burns on her stomach scream at her in protest whilst the others sort of moaned in disagreement. With a sigh of relief Pan allowed herself to slide in head first into the pool of icy cold water before floating back up.

The cold water did wonders to making the burns on her stomach feel better but the rest of her didn't like the cold bath at all.

Dawn had broken by the time Pan had managed to pull herself out of the spring and onto the ledge. She didn't have the energy or the means to get much further then that and so she just allowed herself to lie down on the cave floor. _'Well at least being this close to the springs it will be easier to wash the wounds…as much good as that is doing.'_

Pan sighed _'I am going to die! Without food my body isn't going to be able to heal and there was no medical supplies for her to be able to reasonably treat them beyond cleaning them. So I am going to die either from my wounds or starvation!'_ the thought didn't bother her as much as it would have two days ago or even 5hours ago.

The pain Pan was going through was becoming too much for her to handle and death seemed like a good way out instead of an end to her young life…the only thing she thought that she would regret was not being able to see her family again.

Pan's eyes which had closed during her depressing thoughts snapped open in fear, she could feel Trunks coming and she wondered if he was coming to finish the job he started before or if he was just flying through.

***

Trunks was out the door just before dawn using the predawn light to guide his eyes but used his senses to search out Pan's ki.

He flew around the dessert and in the direction he had seen Pan fly off in but as more time past and he couldn't even feel a lick of her ki, he began to worry.

Trunks landed and pulled in slow deep breathes calming himself and closing his eyes in concentration he stretched his senses out determined to find the object of his search.

Trunks eyes flew open in horror after a moment when his senses picked up what they hadn't been able to before in his frantic state like search; she was close but her ki was almost none existent.

He took off into the air his senses fixated on Pan's small ki signature.

***

Pan tried to sit up. She desperately wanted to hide or at least put her pants on; well what was left of them at any rate.

But she had lost to much blood before the clotting started and with the lack of food she was nowhere near strong enough to sit up let alone the energy it would take to put on her tattered pants.

Pan painfully turned her head to look at the entrance of the cave in time to see a shadow; Trunk's shadow pass over the entrance.

***

Trunks landed just to the left of the cave entrance and ran inside coming to a stop when he saw the girl clad in nothing but her panties and bra a violent blush spreading across his cheeks.

He shook himself '_now was not the time to be embarrassed'_ Trunks berated himself. He moved forward again not stopping this time even when he saw her tense body try to flinch way from him.

He scooped her up off the ground trying to be careful of her wounds and cradled her against his chest.

Trunks looked around the cave looking for anything that would be worth a second trip and saw nothing her clothes were to ruined to be bothered about she hadn't seemed to notice though as only her top had been ripped entirely.

Trunks whispered soothing apologies to the woman in his arms as she tried to move away from him. He tightened his hold slightly not enough to hurt her, but enough so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

Trunks did a final sweep of the cave with his eyes before looking down at the woman in his arms again to find that her eyes were now closed whether in sleep or unconsciousness he didn't know.

He took off out of the cave and out through the dessert _'Hold on daughter of Gohan you'll have the medical attention you need soon.'_ Was Trunks only thought as he flew through the air.

**A/N:** thanks for reading the latest chapter of this story and hope to see you next time.

P.S please leave a review on your way to tell me what you think.


	5. the morning after

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragon ball GT or dragon ball Z or any of the characters from the cannon. I do however own this plotline.

**A/N:** hey this is the latest chapter thank you so much to those who have reviewed and I hope that you R&R before you leave.

**CHAPTER 4**

**The morning after…**

A week pasted before Pan opened her eyes again. At first she thought her experience had been all a dream but when a little time had passed and her body began to make itself known to her; the pain she was in told her otherwise.

The steady beeping that emanated around the room suggested a hospital but as she looked around she realised that this looked like one of the medical rooms housed in the Capsule Corporation for when top secret experiments went bad and they didn't want information on what they were experimenting on to reach the media and the public in fact this looked like one of the rooms reserved for family.

She couldn't help even in her groggy state to wonder why they had put her here but shoved it aside as her stomach made another problem known as it grumbled loudly in protest at the emptiness she could feel there, letting her know that the bottomless pit known as the sayain stomach hadn't been fed.

At that moment a robot came through the door the whirring of the door opening drawing Pan's attention the robot seemed to look at her in shock blink a few times with its robotic eyes before scurrying off; probably to go tell someone that she was awake.

Seconds later Pan heard running footsteps heading towards her room, she felt unprecedented fright all of a sudden after all who would take the trouble of healing her just to hurt her again in this house but before she could act on it the door was opened revealing a panting Bulma.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but Trunks left an hour ago and I needed some coffee." Bulma said holding up a travelling cup designed to hold hot liquid.

Before Pan could reply her stomach gave a loud rumble and she blushed hotly, she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks.

Bulma laughed and shook her head in amusement before walking to the intercom stationed on the wall by the head of the bed in easy reach for Pan.

"Bring lunch to med room 502 please." Bulma said into the intercom before turning back to Pan a smile in place "Now whilst were waiting why don't we get you in a better position for eating."

Bulma helped a quiet Pan sit up on the bed and plumped the pillows up behind her back to make her more comfortable. Having succeeded in doing that she sat down in the only chair in the room to wait for their lunch to arrive.

The wait was made in silence, Pan didn't know what to say to the woman she knew and at the same time didn't know. Bulma for the first time in her life didn't want to push her guest into speaking.

And so lunch was greeted with silence. Bulma couldn't help the giggle that she made when she saw Pan's reaction to her meal of soup and broth.

Pan ate her meal without complaint although she wished that she had something more substantial then liquids to eat.

"It's good to see some colour in your cheeks." Bulma commented brightly breaking the silence that had reigned over the room.

Pan nodded her eyes glancing at Bulma a thankful smile on her lips for the comment before her eyes fell back on the blanket that covered her.

Pan carefully pushed the bedside tray aside before pulling back the covers and moving to get out of the bed only to be stopped by Bulma.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma said putting her hands on Pan's shoulders being careful not to hurt her injured arm slowly making Pan lean back on the pillows and pulling the blankets back up. "This is part of the reason why either Trunks or myself will be with you. We can't have you getting up and injuring yourself further." Bulma said firmly.

Bulma laughed at the incredulous look that quickly turned pleading as Pan tried to plead her way out of the bed.

"You know you look almost exactly like Goku when you do that." Bulma said through her laughter.

The statement cut Pan's flow of words off as her mind was turned in a new direction "Really?" Pan asked.

"Yes really." Bulma said wondering why no one had told her that before.

"No wonder Vegeta didn't like it when I pouted then." Pan said a half smile gracing her lips.

It was heading up on dinner time when a soft knock came from outside the door. Pan didn't need the door to open to know who was outside the door she felt the irrational fear again but this time Pan squashed it down _'Trunks was still Trunks' _she told herself with a gulp.

The door whirred open revealing Trunks standing in the doorway. Pan shoved aside the sudden images that flashed across her eyes of this same Trunks glaring at her with hatred in his eyes.

The real Trunks she noticed after she had done this looked relieved to see her awake.

"Well I really have to get going now you two kids enjoy yourselves and Trunks don't forget that Pan isn't allowed out of bed." And with that Bulma left with a wink the door whirring closed behind her.

'_When did she learn my name? I never told it to her and she never used it the entire time we were together.'_ Pan shook it off as the door blocked her view of Bulma.

Pan's eyes moved from the doorway to Trunks before sliding over to the right side of the room to look out the window.

Trunks sat on the single brown chair that graced the otherwise glaringly white walls of the med room. Guilt swirling round in his belly in the forms of overly large butterflies that seemed to grow larger as his eyes took in the sight of her plastered arm that was in a sling and as he remembered the other injuries that lay hidden beneath the blanket.

A sudden image of Pan laying in the cave hanging on to life by a thread but yet still at the sight of him trying to move away, flashed through his minds' eye. Trunks shook the image from his head forcefully not wanting to see that broken image again.

"I'm sorry." He knew that sorry wasn't going to make what he had done go away but it was at least an expression on remorse and forgiveness and the latter at this moment he didn't quite feel he deserved.

Pan had been surprised to hear Trunks soft voice as the silence had been near perfect for the last few minutes and the sudden sound quite and soft as it had been was unexpected. Pan turned to face Trunks as he again began speaking.

"I don't know if you were conscious enough to hear or really understand what I was saying at the time you were hardly conscious but I just want you to know that I really am truly sorry." Trunks said his head in his hands now. He had started off talking and looking her in the eyes but his courage seemed to fail him and his head slowly dipped into his hands until it was resting there and he was speaking through his fingers.

Before Pan could speak the door whirred open and Trunks looking up from his hands saw the robot with the wheeled tray-table stood up and relieved it of the robot and sending the robot on its way.

Pan watched all this with mixed emotions, she had never seen Trunks, her Trunks act like that but then again the Trunks she grew up with as far as she knew had never attacked an innocent person and almost killing them…would have killed her too if she was just a normal human instead of being a quarter sayain.

Pan's good hand moved forward and placed itself on Trunks arm just above the wrist with only a slight hesitation hardly noticeable, Pan only knew she hesitated because she controlled her body. Pan gave a soft squeeze and smiled slightly. "I forgive you." Pan said in a soft voice feeling that if she said it too loud it would sound fake and overly presented.

Trunks gave a small smile in return. He was not quite certain that he had heard right and even though he felt relief flood through him it was checked by the fact that he wasn't certain of how he felt about being so easily forgiven. As it was a hard thing to believe that someone would forgive so easily. That thought had Trunks stomach tied in knots before another errant thought came to his mind _'If anyone could it would be a member of the Son family.' _

By this time Trunks had long been seated and had been picking at his food whilst Pan was looking from her plate to his with a sour expression. She had soup and broth again whilst trunks had a healthy sized stake and a salad. Trunks who had looked up grinned. "Don't worry you'll be eating real food again soon.

Pan scowled before huffing and picking up her spoon and dipping it in the hot liquid.

A few minutes later and the large bowl of soup and the cup of broth were finished and so was Trunks meal leaving only the jug of water and a glass cup which Pan was sipping from only because she knew that she needed the water to rehydrate he body even though she felt she had enough liquids in her at the moment to make her feel all sloshy inside but still not feel like she was full.

"It's good to see that you have a healthy sayain appetite Pan it will help you heal quicker." Trunks said brightly as he pushed the tray table aside and placing his empty plates beside hers.

The mention of her name reminded Pan of the fact that she still hadn't solved how Bulma and now Trunks knew her by name.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you?" Pan asked looking at Trunks wondering if she had said it in her sleep.

Trunks who was sitting down on the chair again reaching in to the pocket of his top that rested over his heart and withdrew a silver locket that was joyfully familiar to Pan's eyes.

"I found it by chance after you…flew away, I ah carried it around with me just encase you woke up and I'd be able to give it back to you." Trunks said a light blush staining his cheeks.

*** Future***

Bulma woke up with a relaxed smile the morning after Pan's at this point still unknown disappearance.

She looked to the side to see Vegeta's place empty as per usual the man got up at an ungodly hour in the morning. Bulma stretched out her tired muscles before getting up slowly out of bed and jumping under the shower.

A good half an hour later having finished her shower Bulma got dressed and brushed out her hair before heading down for breakfast.

She was stopped on her way to the kitchen though by the pacing figure of Vegeta who was obviously trying to burn a hole in the rug by the front door with his furious pacing and muttering. Bulma checked her watch to make sure she wasn't up to early and seeing that she was right on time looked up shocked. Nothing made Vegeta's schedule late and here he was pacing in front of the door when he should have been training with Pan 2 and a half hours ago.

"Vegeta what's the matter?" Bulma asked not coming to close to the pacing sayain.

"What's the matter! What's the matter! I'll tell you what's the matter When I get my hands on her I'll ring her little neck!!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma frowned It wasn't like Vegeta to do this in fact his whole body and even the fury radiating through him were different to if he was really mad no this was worry Vegeta was worried but why?

"Who?" Bulma asked already having a good idea who it was but wanting to make sure.

"Who else Pan, she's never this late never." Vegeta said a growl emerging deep in his throat laced his words.

"Calm down Vegeta I'm sure Pan is fine…I'll go check the lab to see if she accidentally fell asleep down there." Bulma said trying to be reassuring.

Vegeta snorted unbelievingly but Bulma ignored it and continued to walk down to the lab.

Bulma slid the key card through the lock mechanism that turned on or off the lab elevator before calmly entering after all there was no proof that Pan was in any sort of trouble and was probably just running extremely late and fretting of the beating Vegeta would give her in the gravity room for being late…and making him worry about her.

Bulma smiled as the elevator came to a stop _'I wouldn't mind Pan being late if she finished that new training bot programme last night, Vegeta is being really an impatient jerk about it.'_ Bulma thought _'But then again when it comes to training when is he not.'_ Bulma smiled fondly she would have Vegeta any other way besides if he started being patient she would start to worry something was wrong with him mentally.

Bulma walked into a dark lab and frowned slightly when she walked to the machine that her employees signed in and out of at the beginning and end of each shift.

The green glow that the screen emanated in the dark room showed that Pan had yet to log off and yet the lights were off which meant that Pan had been ready to leave. Bulma shrugged it was easy enough to forget to sign off and so Bulma moved on towards the light switch figuring that she would ask Pan what time she left the night before.

Bulma walked over to her desk and smiled to see a small box with a sticky note on the lid saying 'new bot program'

Bulma looked up as a stream of her employees exited the elevator and entered the lab and all walked to the log in machine before they scattered about the lab to get started on the day's work.

It wasn't until the end of the day and everyone had gone home and Pan had yet to make an appearance that Bulma began to worry.

Using the stairs as the elevator was turned off Bulma made her way up to the living levels of the house a frown of worry creasing her brow but even so she was hoping that as punishment for being late and making him worry Vegeta had kept Pan in the gravity room all day.

***Past***

Pan looked at the locket that now rested in the palm of the hand of her one good arm a sense of relief washing through her at knowing that the trinket wasn't lost forever.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much it means to me to have this returned, I was devastated when I thought I had lost it." Pan said a warm smile spread across her face.

"Ahh it was nothing really I wasn't even looking for it, the sun just glinted off it when I looked at the ground. Besides it was the least I could do after attacking you." Trunks said a nervous quaver in his voice even as he blushed slightly from embarrassment.

It had grown late and soon after Trunks returned Pan's locket there was a soft knock at the door before it was opened to reveal Bulma who had come to relieve Trunks for the night.

Pan fell asleep soon after exchanging hello's with Bulma as her healing body demanded more rest; which Pan could help but groggily think was a little weird seeing as she had slept for a week.

***

Vegeta was pacing like mad it was the second day that Pan was running late and there hadn't even been a phone call from Gohan telling him that Pan was sick.

He couldn't believe how much he had come to care for the little brat! Hell he even missed her calling him 'Uncle' and that was something he thought that he would never do.

Even thought he didn't want to alert Gohan or Videl to the fact that he cared more then he let on for Pan he found himself going over to the phone and pushing the speed dial 5 for Gohan's home.

"Hello this is Gohan." Vegeta sighed in relief he could handle Gohan knowing.

"Gohan is Pan there?"

"AH no she's not I thought she was with you Vegeta after all she has been known to stay with you for a few days…but she does normally call first."

Vegeta didn't bother saying anything else so he hung up leaving Gohan to listen to a dial tone and begin to worry about his little girl.

Shaking slightly from anger that was over shadowed by worry Vegeta walked into the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

Soon a whole week had passed and no one had seen or heard from Pan.

Her parents and grandma were so worried that they hadn't left the house afraid that Pan would come home and they wouldn't be there.

Until Chi-Chi told them…well more liked kicked them out of the house screaming at them not to worry about her just search the whole universe if you have to but find my granddaughter.

They all hid from Hurcule not out of fear but because no one wanted to have to listen to his boring speeches about how he would find Pan's attacker and when he was finished with him he would wish he was dead.

Vegeta had stopped training in the mornings finding that he missed Pan company to much to want to train alone when he would normally be training Pan…not that he would tell anyone that; his excuse was that he wanted to take a break from training in the mornings to relax.

Bra found herself giving up valuable shopping time to spend the afternoons with her mother after Vegeta dragged Trunks into the gravity room, and they both had begun to visit Chi-Chi every afternoon to keep her company and their minds off the missing Pan.

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. sneaking out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon ball Z or Dragon ball GT or any of the characters I do however own this plotline.

**A/N:** Well this is the next chapter sorry it's so short, and that's it's so late but it seemed like the place to end this chapter and so musie stopped coming up with ideas for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. To put all your minds at ease I have started chapter 6. I have an outline completed and everything

**CHAPTER 5**

**Sneaking out **

Pan watched the 'sleeping' Trunks figure intently through the little light that was in the room that came from the moon through the window.

It had been another week; equally exactly two weeks of nothing but lying in bed and she was sick of it. Granted the first week she had done nothing but sleep but her muscles were itching to be moving around and going through her training exercises would solve that but Trunks and Bulma refused to let her out of bed yet and she was going to die of boredom and laziness.

Satisfied that Trunks was really asleep she pulled her covers from herself quietly. Pan effortlessly swung her feet to the floor the coldness of the tiles making her blanket warmed body shiver slightly. Pan's legs wobbled under her weight slightly after two weeks of not using them, she clutched the bed until she was sure that her legs could handle her weight.

Pan put a hand to her head in an effort to stop the sudden dizziness that came from getting up to quickly it soon passed and Pan confident that her legs would be able to carry her out of her make-shift prison much like Goku did all those years ago after his first fight with Vegeta.

Pan flinched slightly when the door whirred open impossibly loud and she checked behind her to make sure that Trunks was still asleep before she walked through the door not stopping to wait for the door to whirr closed behind her.

Pan made it down the hallway easily enough and was confidently turning the corner when she jumped back into the previous hall and held her breathe hoping that the robot had not seen her minutes past and Pan risked a peak out into the adjacent hall that she needed to get through to get to the back door.

Pan breathed a sigh of relief as she made it out the back door and on to the grassy backyard, grateful to be outdoors for the first time in weeks.

It was the middle of the night and Pan's sayain enhanced senses could see fairly well. Pan wasn't put off by the time, she loved the night almost as much as she loved the day, the feel was so different to when the sun was shining brightly overhead and Pan loved the feeling as even the shadows of buildings seemed to come alive in the dim light of the moon.

Pan shifted her right arm around experimentally thanks to her sayain enhanced healing Pan's right arm was no longer in a cast but just a sling and bandage to prevent her from moving it to much.

Pan smiled when she only felt a small amount of pain from the moving muscles the arm was almost fully healed. Slipping off the sling and unwinding the bandages Pan let them fall at her feet.

She started to go through some of her less strenuous warm up exercises from when she was just beginning as a martial artist.

Pan winced at the slow cumbersome movements her body was making nothing at all like the grace of a martial artist, Vegeta would not be pleased if he saw this and would show her the consequences of being 'lazy'.

Pan shuddered at the thought continuing with her warm up being careful not to put too much strain on the still healing muscles in her arms and legs. She didn't want to set back her recovery and be forced to another week of bed rest.

Pan's thoughts drifted to a more painful subject; the reactions of her friends and family to her sudden and unexplained disappearance.

She had thought about it a lot during the past two weeks of being confined to bed, how were they coping, if they were worried yet, how much trouble she would get into when she got home…if she got home…

Pan shifted into small exercises as her stiff muscles relaxed a bit from the two weeks of doing nothing.

She hadn't told Bulma or Trunks which timeline she was from yet. She knew she should but something always held her back.

They had talked about things from the weather to fighting techniques but still she hadn't told them not even when they had brushed close to the subject.

***

Trunks jolted awake surprised that he had fallen asleep and quickly glanced at the bed were he saw the covers thrown aside and an empty bed. _'Great I fall asleep for two minutes and Pan's taken off, doesn't that girl ever sleep.'_ Trunks thought with a disgruntled sigh before heading out the door not needing to be a brainiac to know where Pan would go.

Trunks walked through the halls heading for the back door using his ki sense to pin point her location.

He existed the building to find Pan not far from the back door going through training exercises. Trunks huffed "Come on Pan let's get you back to bed." Trunks called to her.

When he got no answer Trunks moved forward coming closer and closer until he was standing in front of her and had to block one of Pan's punches finally bringing her out of her thoughts.

Pan blinked her eyes becoming focused and Trunks saw her gulp before a hesitant smile played on her lips and a nervous laugh escaped her lips.

'_Good she knows she in trouble.'_ Trunks thought pleased.

Trunks unceremoniously tossed her up onto his shoulder being mindful of her injuries and ignoring her muffled protests as she struggled against his grip.

When they got back to the med room trunks dumped her on the bed.

Trunks quickly checked over her wounds "Well you were lucky Pan no further damage was done, so you'll get out of bed in three days time." Trunks said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a fresh sling and bandages as he had left the old ones out in the garden.

Having re-bandaged Pan's arm Trunks called for a pot of coffee, the wait was made in silence Pan sulking slightly at being caught and Trunks had nothing much more to say.

When the coffee pot arrived Trunks poured himself a steaming cup before sitting down coffee pot within reach obviously settling in for the night.

Pan glared at Trunks until the power of heavy eyelids lulled her into sleep.


End file.
